Beyond
by A.E. Mac
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in their sixth year, they are dating but changes are in the future. Hermione's got a secret, but is Ron ready for the truth? RHr RR, slight HG later on.
1. The Qudditch Pitch

**Beyond**

**Chapter One: The Quidditch Pitch**

"This is absurd, we should be studying!"

"Nonsense! Do you want me and Harry to win the Quidditch Cup or what?"

"Of course I do, but don't you think you should be relaxing, resting, writing your Transfiguration essay?"

"Shove off 'Mione, we aren't your children, don't hold us against things we choose **not** to do until after the weekend."

"Will you two please stop fighting? For once in your six year friendship, actually _act_ like friends, not enemies?! For my sake."

The sun rose above the tree's as Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked to the Quidditch Pitch, hoping that no one would be there so Ron and Harry

could secretly practice for the game against Slytherin on Saturday. Hermione had protested explaining that although it was the game that determined whether or not Gryffindor was, again, the returning champions of the Quidditch Cup, she was disappointed that they would not be studying for the equally important Potions final that was due in a week. Yet, after much arguing she finally decided that it didn't matter, if they wanted to fail, they could go right ahead. Although, the particularly nice weather still stood as a bad omen, a storm had to approach and hit _the day_ of the game, it was a curse driven by the founders of the school, to only make the game more harder would make the winning team more commendable.

As they pushed themselves up against the stone wall that lead into the pitch, Hermione gasped as she saw Filch roaming around the perimeter, which oddly enough was unpredicted because Argus Filch usually never walked outside unless for other purposes besides going for a walk through the daisies. Ron heard Hermione whimper and smiled at her, small gestures like that reminded her why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. She held his hand and whispered something in his ear, but this only made Harry more upset, he put a hand up, to indicate to shut-up or face the consequence of being caught. Filch took a step closer to the entrance, then turned on his heel, and returned his attention back the area surrounding the Whomping Willow.

Harry gestured for them to go ahead, the coast was clear.

"That was a close one." Ron declared after they had managed to make it past the charms and spells holding the pitch under control until after 5 a.m.

"Close? Are you kidding me? That was skirting the lines of detention, and suspension from Quidditch." Harry said, removing his broom from under his coat he quickly said an enlargement spell to grow it back to it's original size.

"Well, we wouldn't have skirted around that issue, **_if_** you two hadn't made it clear that you need to practice 12 hours before the actual game

begins." Hermione nodded her head, as if there was no way around the fact that she was right, after all she was a know-it-all.

"And you know what? That attitude with **never** get you a kiss with a certain red-headed, master of Quidditch, after his winning save." Ron

smirked at Hermione who gave him his smirk back, and then she turned around and sat on the ground, opening a book, as to show that the

conversation was over and she didn't care, "So that's what I get, for being a git of a boyfriend? I thought that's why you said yes to date me. Or

am I mistaken?"

"No Ron, I said yes, because I truly have feelings for you, the git in you can rot and die for all I care."

"Can we end this now before Filch comes back and finds you two strangling each other? Please!" Harry put a hand on his forehead and rubbed his temples, sometimes he wondered why he had ever become friends with these two prats. Even if they were meant to be together, he just wished that one day they wouldn't have an argument, one measly day. His whole world would be a better place.

"Sorry Harry, it's not my fault that Ron is incapable of having feelings beyond that of a squirrel's." Hermione wasn't even looking at either one of them, her nose was buried in her book, _Potions and You by Miranda Burn_.

"Excuse me! If anyone doesn't have feelings it's yo---" Ron's statement was cut short by a hand that planted its self over his mouth, the hand, belonging to Harry, didn't come off until Harry was sure that Ron was done and would end the conversation.

"Let's just practice, I at least want to get in some loops around the pitch before everyone begins the wake up."

"Sorry Harry, sure let's go."

While Hermione continued to take notes and open even more books that kept magically jumping out of her book pack, Ron and Harry did their loops, started to throw the quaffle around a bit, and the minute Harry let the snitch go, a certain Slytherin awoke to find his opposing team,

practicing before he got the chance to.

"_Potions is not as difficult as it may sound, although the correct mind concentration and mathematical calculations are key in a_

_successful brew._" Hermione whispered to herself as she wrote the words down on a piece of parchment. Her eyes traveled back and forth from

the various sentences, picking up key words and phrases, before quickly scratching them off on her 'List of Things to Study'. While her focus went back to the book a pair of black boots appeared next the words, '_and so forth_'. Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy smiling at her, and bent down to her level,

"Working on Snape's Potion's essay? Why bother, all filthy mud-bloods couldn't possibly comprehend the physics of Potions, and Professor Snape is only going to fail you, so again why bother?" Hermione looked up, all she did was smile back and return to her work, she knew better than to argue with him, after six years having pent up anger, it was better to just ignore him. Ron stopped practicing and dropped the quaffle, Harry put his hands up and watched as Ron's hands clutched his broom tightly, Harry whipped his head around from side to side and then moved his whole brook around to see Malfoy talking to Hermione. Harry gripped his broom tightly also, but didn't have the sense to fly down and beat the living crap out of Malfoy. Ron had more than all of the combined. He landed on the ground whipped his broom onto the ground and began stomping toward Malfoy and Hermione.

"You know, after six years you may have become less repulsive than you did before, even if you are a mudblood," Malfoy began to put his arm around Hermione before she abruptly stood up and shoved her book in his stomach.

"I hope that changes your mind." Hermione picked up her bag and walked across the pitch. She saw Ron coming towards her and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, forget about it. Please, he's not worth it." Hermione continued to look him deeply in the eye, yet Ron's eyes were still watching Malfoy as he set the book down and walked away taking on last look at Ron and Hermione, "Ron? Please, forget. It is possible. You don't have to beat up everyone that makes a move on me, or just talks to me. I know you care for me, okay?"

Ron looked down at Hermione and noticed the same twinkle he had fallen in love with. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She smiled back, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She walked past him and let her arm slip off of his shoulder. Harry from above watched his two friends, kiss and separate, he couldn't help but smile, it took them long enough to figure out they cared enough for each other to show it, and now as they were doing it in public, Harry just laughed to himself before he turned and began back at the quaffle lying on the ground.

Thank you so much for reading my story. It has been about a year and a half since I wrote my last fanfiction and as you know I am definitely not done with this one. New chapters will be up later. So if you liked my story please comment, and please no flames, just constructive criticism.


	2. The Quidditch Game

**Beyond**

**Chapter 2: The Quidditch Match**

The truth of the weather had succeeded itself by pelting every student that made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch for the game to determine the winner of the Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor or Slytherin. While most of the students were pertaining to either Gryffindor's side or Slytherin's, some had decided that although their team had not won the chance to play, they were still going to wear their teams colors and hope for the best next year.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked with the other students until they stopped in front of the changing rooms and Harry and Ron had to say their goodbyes, hoping that they would be coming back as winners. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, wishing him the best of luck, and before she could turn to give Ron the same, three particularly crude looking Slytherins made their presence known.

"Hope you don't plan to win Weasel. Your broom couldn't fly three inches without losing it's agility. Maybe if your father had more money, he would buy you a half decent broom." Malfoy sneered, looking from Hermione to Ron to Harry, smiling as if it was a joke and they should break out laughing any minute now.

"Malfoy, maybe if you weren't so ignorant, your broom wouldn't try to stick itself up your ass. Or has it? I can't tell." Hermione gave the same sneer back, before turning around and continuing her good lucks.

"You know something, _filthy little mudbloods_ should not talk to superiors, such as me, Crabbe, and Goyle. You may just have to go and soil yourselves in the company of some Muggles to make up for the cleanliness that we rubbed off on you."

Hermione was about to throw back and equally distasteful comment when Ron turned on his heel and put himself between her and Malfoy.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to my girlfriend like that ever again." Ron took Malfoy's robes into his hand and pushed him up against the changing rooms wall, proceeding to make the water that was falling on the roof pelt Malfoy on the face, "I will personally kill you in the most malevolent way, that your father in Azkaban will feel it."

Ron let go of Malfoy and all the three of them watched as he pointed a finger at Hermione and then ran off with Crabbe and Goyle on his tail. Ron opened and closed his fist before shoving it back into his pocket and walking toward the door to the changing rooms.

"Excuse me! Ron, I haven't gotten to properly thank you." Hermione turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips, Ron, who was caught off guard finally closed his eyes and put one hand up to Hermione's bushy and frizzy hair, intensifying the moment.

Harry turned away, maybe having them publicly show their affections was a good and bad thing, and at that moment it was a bad thing. Harry kicked Ron from the back and shouted, "Come on Ron, you're going to need that breathe for the game!"

Ron pulled away and put his forehead to Hermione's, "I truly, genuinely _love you_." Hermione looked him in his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, "I love you too." She kissed him again, before pulling away for good and with a "good luck" she turned away to find a seat in the stands.

Harry was standing against the changing room walls when Ron turned on his heel and put a hand to his mouth, he smiled to himself, _She still knows how to sweep me off of my feet_. Harry just shook his head, only his two best friends could snog in front of him and still have his mind function correctly after witnessing it.

"Come on Ron, we have to get changed, we're going to miss the team meeting before the game."

Lee Jordan's voice boomed through out the stadium as the last five minutes of the game predicted the winner, "AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES! That leads them with 23 points and Slytherin left in the dust."

Hermione stood on the side lines, screaming and cheering. She watched as Harry chased after the snitch and Ron guarded the three rings with diligence, occasionally waving to her before catching the quaffle and throwing it back to a fellow team mate. Every time he would do that, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil would turn and shake their heads wishing that, even though their boyfriends didn't play Quidditch they would nod at them or wave their hands without being asked to.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged, although deeply she was touched that even though Ron's attention was on the game in front of him, his subconscious was still solely concentrated on her. Still Lavender and Pavarti were getting more and more agitated each time Ron did it and more angry when Hermione shyly waved back, while blushing profusely.

"You know if _Seamus_ was out there defending those rings, he would be waving and blowing kisses at me." Lavender said, nodding her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and whipped her head around toward Seamus who didn't mimic the gesture and kept his eyes on Harry who was moving wildly around the pitch with his arm out-stretched waiting for the it to fly into his hand.

"And I bet that _Dean _would do the same, except he would fly over here and give me a hug." Pavarti did the same as Lavender and looked at Dean who was pointing the way Ron was moving around the rings with a look of awe on his face. Both Lavender and Pavarti huffed in unison and turned their attention back to Hermione.

"How would either of them be able to do that? One, Seamus would miss about a hundred saves if he blew kisses at you, Lavender, and two, if Dean came over on his broom and gave you a hug he would be disqualified and probably kicked off the team." Hermione slowly moved her head to face Lavender and Pavarti who were staring at her with disbelief.

"Well I never!" Lavender turned around and kept her attention to the game.

"You are truly evil, Hermione Granger!" Pavarti took Lavender's hand and showed her to Seamus and Dean who shook them off yelling something at them, which made Pavarti and Lavender huff again and slouch behind the crowd.

Hermione laughed into the rain. How could someone be so jealous of what Ron and her had? Besides throughout the first five years of their friendship all they did was yell and argue with each other. It was only a turn of fate that Ron asked her to date her in the first place. It wasn't like they went showing their emotions in public...all of the time.

"Malfoy goes for the rings, he throws the Quaffle, but Ron intercepts it! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Lee shouted, the words "Gryffindor" and "Wins" rang through each Gryffindor's ear before a loud up roaring rang through the stadium. Harry and the other Gryffindors flew over to Ron to congratulate him, but he just flew away. They all looked at him, bewildered, until they realized where he was going. Then, each of their faces turned upright in a smile.

Hermione was cheering the loudest she had ever cheered, her eyes were closed and she clapping her hands so much that they were beginning to hurt, but she didn't care. Ron had won the Quidditch Cup. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, Ron was flying to her, with a single red rose in his hand. Who knew the git she loved could be such a good romantic.

"For m'Lady. A single red rose, for a lovely beauty." Ron handed her the rose and watched a smile creep up on her face. Ron smiled back. He knew exactly what made her happy. Now, all he had to do was not screw up and their lives would be perfect.

"Ron congratulations. For winning the game, and for winning over my heart."

Hermione bent down and kissed him, Ron kissed her back. Every single eye in the stadium were looking at them. Even Goyle was smiling, but Crabbe knocked him over the head and he quickly turned away, and started to look for Malfoy. The cheering stopped and was replaced by claps and whistles. Lavender and Pavarti were looking at their boyfriends in disgust, they moved through the clapping crowds and left their boyfriends who didn't even notice.

Hermione kept kissing Ron, _this would be the perfect ending to a fairy tale, with my knight in shining armor_. But, not all stories end happily ever after.

"Congratulations Harry and Ron!" Ginny Weasley walked up behind both of them and hugged them tightly. Her cheeks were slightly red and her hair was wet, but she was still smiling all the same. She took off her parka and sat near the fire warming her hands. "Oh and Ron, you are such a prat, who would think you, the stupidest of the Weasley's would think of _that_ as a 'I'm a hero, let me kiss my girlfriend.' scheme."

Ginny punched his arm and then turned her hands back to the roaring fire. Harry lifted an eyebrow at Ron, and then sat next to Ginny. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, but he was still smiling.

"It was really nothing. I just had some ideas, you know lying around."

"Well, those were some good ideas, that you had _you know lying around_." Hermione came down from the girl's dormitories, after changing from her soaked school uniform to some jeans and a sweater. She smiled at Ron and then placed her uniform on a stand next to the fire to allow it to dry. She walked to the over stuffed chair in the corner and sat down, crossing her legs and opening up a book.

"Ron, where did you learn that stuff? Was it like some romance book you picked up from Ginny?" Harry asked, looking at Ron who was just staring at Hermione's book and then felt a leg kick him from his left.

"Harry! You know well enough that I stopped reading those books after third year, when you convicted me of being a silly little girl." Ginny put her elbow on her knee, and proceeded to put her head in her hand, as she looked at Harry who just rolled his eyes and turned back to Ron, who still hadn't gotten an answer.

"Ron? Yoo-hoo, are you there?" Harry waved a hand in front of Ron who jolted out of his trance and began to talk, although it wasn't toward Harry.

"Hermione, what are you reading?" Ron reached out and tried to grab the book away from Hermione, but she pulled it back.

"It's just a Potion's book, don't you see the title?" Hermione looked at him with confusion, even if he was a hopeless romantic, he was rather thick. Then she thought, _oh no. My book he can see the real title._

"No it isn't, does that say _Teenage Preg.. _I can't see the rest." Ron tried to reach out and take the book again, but Hermione just stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs leading to the dormitories. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny wondering if they knew why Hermione was being so dense about the book she was reading. Harry was just as confused, but Ginny just sighed and walked up the stairs to the dormitory and talk to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, he was still looking at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders and looked up the stairs.

"I don't know, why would Hermione be reading a teenage book, she never cared about those type of things."

"Hermione?" Ginny opened the door to the sixth year room and noticed that Hermione's curtain's were drawn. Ginny took back the curtain's and saw Hermione sobbing.

"He saw it, he saw the cover, the text, everything!" Hermione collapsed onto Ginny who patted her head.

"Don't worry, my brother is so thick he will never figure it out. And Harry, he won't either, their boys." Ginny took a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione, "It will be all right, but you will have to tell them eventually."

"Ginny, I'm going to have to tell him now. Look at me." Hermione took off her sweater and pointed her wand to her stomach, suddenly and small bump slowly began to show itself.

"What am I going to do, I'm sixteen and **pregnant**!"

So it's starting to get interesting. Review please!


	3. A Confession

**Beyond**

**Chapter 3: Lies, Secrets, and Truths**

Hermione awoke to the sound of Lavender and Pavarti rustling through their make-up bags and fussing with their hair, making huffing noises and then taking their hair out of it's bun. Hermione groaned, she looked at her watch, it was only 5:30 a.m. She stretched her arms and put one hand on her stomach, she smiled as she felt the baby kick in response. It was three weeks before school ended and she still had yet to tell Ron.

Everyday she was tempted to take the spell she put on her stomach and clothes to conceal the fact that she was five months pregnant, but could never muster up the courage to do it. The last thing she wanted was people calling her the girl who got pregnant sixth year. She had gone for six years without having a reputation and she wasn't about to start now.

But, everyday it was harder and harder not to tell Ron, after all it was **_his_** baby. She just didn't want to ruin his school experience, if she told him they would have to tell their parents and then they would have to drop out of school. Or rather, she would have to. Every second, though, that passed she became more and more further into her pregnancy, lucky for her mood swings were few, and her morning sickness only happened at 3:00 o'clock in the morning, so no one found out that she was purging in the girl's bathroom.

Soon enough she would have to tell him, though. She still didn't have on clue about what she was going to do, _after_ she had the baby, what they were going to do for money, baby supplies, and the thing she worried about most was whether or not Ron would stay with her. The thought of him leaving her pregnant and with no means of surviving, scared her. Even though she knew that Ron loved her and probably would never leave her no matter what, the thought never ceased to cross her mind every time she thought about the baby, or when he/she kicked in class.

The hardest thing was keeping Ginny's mouth shut. For four months now, Ginny has known about Hermione's pregnancy and she always filled her in whenever something happened. Ginny came to Hermione every time she had the urge to tell her brother or Harry, and Hermione had to beg her not to tell. Still, she was worried that she one day accidentally it would find it's way in a conversation between her and Harry or worse Ron.

Yet, Hermione got up everyday, dressed, and went to breakfast with a smile to conceal her true feelings. Ron never suspected anything, although he was beginning to wonder why they had never gotten intimate after their first encounter before school began. Whenever Ron would begin to touch her in places she didn't want him to, she would lie and say she was tired or was in the mood. Ron would just frown and kiss her forehead and make her promise that next time they would. Hermione would just nod her head and go to bed.

Hermione opened up her curtains and yawned, before shooting a glare at Lavender who was in the process of putting foundation on. She couldn't understand why girls had the urge to wear so much make-up. Hermione never wore such things and she still bagged the boy. Hermione just sighed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and staring at the mirror. She took out her toothbrush and began to brush.

_If I tell Ron today will he care? Maybe he already knows, maybe Ginny told him, but they are waiting for me to tell him first. _Hermione thought, _I mean, Hermione it's only so many more months you can go without telling him, you can't tell him the day you go in labor. That would go over well 'Oh, Ron I forgot to tell you for nine months I've been pregnant and now I'm in labor, sorry.' _

Hermione sighed as she spit into the sink, she was going to tell him, today if she could. She just had to find the perfect time, the perfect place and maybe some chocolate frogs just in case he isn't happy.

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione. Over hear, I got you your favorite, home fries!" Ron was waving to her as she walked into the Great Hall. Hermione waved back and him and ran over to take her seat beside him. He smiled at her as she took the empty seat and slipped his hand into hers.

"Mmm, that smells delicious! Thanks Ron. Your so sweet." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and began eating her breakfast. Ginny stopped eating and kicked Hermione from under the table. Hermione swallowed and glared at Ginny, "What?!"

Ginny nodded her head toward Ron and widened her eyes, as if she was telepathically trying to tell her something. Although, Hermione knew what she meant. She did this every morning, yet in more subtle ways than kicking her in the shins. Ron looked between them with a bewildered look on his face.

"Nothing," Ginny spat out, her mouth up turning into a smile as she turned her head to Ron. She looked away from both of them and began to eat, "I just thought _Hermione_ should tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Ron, still holding the bewildered looked straight at Hermione who blushed profusely, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything or rather, something you didn't do by yourself," Hermione said the last few words under her breathe so that Ron wouldn't hear her, and he didn't but Harry did.

"Excuse me? Hermione you aren't saying what I think your saying, are you?" Harry dropped his fork and looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders in response to the question that was obviously directed toward Hermione.

"Erm ... Ron do you want to find an empty classroom so we can talk?" Hermione took a deep breathe and let go of his hand. Ron just turned to her and nodded. Whatever she was going to say couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?

"Hermione! Wait, you should finish your breakfast first, you know considering the circumstances." Ginny smiled and then shoved some more eggs onto Hermione's plate who just nervously laughed and pushed them away.

"Come on, Ron."

Hermione found a dusty classroom at the end of the charms hallway. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years and the dust that was being kicked up from their feet was making it's way to her lungs. She hesitated at the door, debating whether or not the dust was good for the baby, but quickly pushed Ron into the room and closed the door. _This won't take too long anyway._

Ron found two chairs and a table and briskly wiped the dust with his robes and then gestured for Hermione to sit down. She took the seat and noticing that Ron was still standing waiting for the news, she gestured for him to sit down, too.

"Ron, maybe you should sit. Or lie down, maybe you want to get in the position you are going to be in a second." Ron took the seat, without saying a word and started fiddling with his fingers, _She's going to break up with me, I beat too many people up. I'm such a git!_ Ron's thoughts overcame him and he didn't hear Hermione begin speaking.

"Ron? Are you listening?" Hermione took his hand and felt him jolt back to reality. She took her hand away from him, worrying he was going to have a fit and go rigid.

"Wh - What?" Ron stuttered, he didn't know why she would take his hand if she was breaking up with him, or maybe she wasn't.

"I said," Hermione began stuttering herself, she had already said what she wanted to say, but having Ron pay no attention to it made it even harder to say it a second time, "I mean ... what I'm trying to say is,"

Hermione broke down and began sobbing into her hands. Ron stood up abruptly and took her in his arms. He whispered into her ear hoping that it would calm her down, "Hermione it's okay, just tell me I promise I won't get mad." Hermione knew that he was lying, if it was bad news, Ron's emotions would take over, even Ron knew it.

"Ron I'm _pregnant_."

She just looked him in the eye as she said the last word, hoping that maybe his reaction would catch her off guard he would ask her to marry him and then they would live happily ever after. Sixteen, but happily ever after.

"Excuses me? Did you just say you were pregnant? Hermione you aren't kidding me, are you?" Ron let her go from his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets. He could feel the anger rising up in him, if that bastard Draco Malfoy laid a hand on her he would kill him.

"Erm, yeah, I mean yes. Ron I'm pregnant and I know what your going to say, but it's not either of our faults, it just happened I can understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore. But just

remember ---"

"Remember what? That that disgusting pig Draco laid his hands on you. I'll kill him." Ron started to open the door to the empty classroom, ready to beat the living crap out of him, when he felt a pair of dainty hands on his shoulder.

"No, Ron! He never did that." Hermione suppressed a laugh at how dense he was, he should of known that she never was out of his sight, except at night, but you couldn't get out of the dorm rooms after midnight, so that made no sense at all.

"So who was it, Dean? Neville?!"

"Ron, it was you!" Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer she began to laugh, Ron smiled and then took her into a hug.

"Oh Hermione! You're pregnant?! Bloody hell! That's great news." He lifted her up and then noticing that she weighed a lot more than what she used to put her down with a huff, which only made Hermione laugh even more. But, then she stopped this wasn't a laughing matter or a happy one either.

"We need to talk. I mean, really talk. I know that this should be a happy moment, but think about it, we are sixteen years old and still in school. We aren't married and you haven't a job, or any money to your name. Ron, what are we going to do?"

"Hermione we have nine months to work that all out. Can't we celebrate right now. We may be sixteen, but I know I love you and I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you, I guess it's just a little earlier than I planned."

Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she took out her wand and pointed it to her stomach like she had done many times before, but this time it was to reveal something, not to hide it. A round stomach jumped out of her skirt and her shirt rode up to her bra, "No Ron, we have four months and counting. I'm five months pregnant."

Ron's mouth dropped, how could she keep this from him. Suddenly question after question began popping into his head, do they get married now? How is he going to get a job? Will they have to drop out of school? When was the baby going to be born?

He started to feel lightheaded and he summoned the chair over to where he was and sat down. He breathed deeply and then put a hand to his forehead. "Hermione, I'm speechless. I love you, but this is too much right now. Don't worry, I'll figure it all out. I'm not leaving you and it will all work out. Trust me, okay?"

Ron stood up and kissed Hermione's forehead before opening the door to the classroom and leaving Hermione with her mouth open, ready to answer his question.

"No, it's not okay."

A/N:

So Hermione told Ron, she's five months pregnant and Harry knows too. What will happen next, you'll have to wait until next time. And thank you so much for the reviews I truly appreciate it. I usually never ask this but 10 more reviews? Thanks you guys!

-A.E. Mac


End file.
